


why can't you tease egg whites?

by uantmh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, M/M, jamaican egg fic, this is so random i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:11:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uantmh/pseuds/uantmh
Summary: because they can't take a yolk.





	why can't you tease egg whites?

**Author's Note:**

> one direction sweetie i'm so sorry

louis was an _egg_.

as a matter of fact, they were all eggs. you may be asking yourself, "how in the flying fuck did the world's biggest boyband turn into a bunch of eggs?" well my darling, it all started out when harry styles cut his hair.

the bloke did it for a good cause, donating to charity and finally getting rid of the tarzan yeehaw look, but it was also the time where he went mia for almost an entire year to work on his debut album.

how does louis tomlinson fit into all this?

the magic egg.

louis insisted he tag along with his hubby bubby chubby bunny to help him in jamaica (and maybe not just on his album, but we don't need to focus on the details on those situations). before flying out to the country, he bought an egg carton to suck on the shells whilst he was on the flight. as he was about to suck the third eggshell in the span of two minutes, five powerful beams of light suddenly burst through the egg and hit louis straight through his heart.

this is the story of louis _egg_ linson.


End file.
